Gone Lost Forever
by rainb o w s and redv i n e s
Summary: Her life shattered that day. And her heart stayed shattered for years to come. He was her first, and her last, true love, and it will always be so. Fred/ OC :  Read, review... and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


Gone. Lost. Forever.

Haii! Merry Christmas everyone! Have a great day guys, especially if you review. Tell me how great your christmas presents were or anything! Amy will upload hers in 2011 probzably... cause she is not finished :P Naaaauuugghhhtttyy Amy... anyway... enjoy :) In The Final Countdown Fred isn't actually gonna die, so don't worry xx And this actually has nothing to do with it, just using the same people :D Byee and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Disclaimer: Sure... yeah... you caught me. I am JK. Jks, jks, would I be on fanfiction? Think that one over

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, midnight. Eliza stood in the graveyard, listening to the ghostly carol singers, and staring at the graves of her family. There was a freshly dug mound, just next to them, with a shiny white headstone that didn't suit the person lying inside at all. Eliza remembered the day she had wrote the inscription. It had been a sad day, one of the worst since the battle. Grey clouds had drifted above the dismal mourners in the cemetery and rain had started to pour just as she started writing.

Fred Weasley.  
Birth: April 1st 1978  
Death: May 2nd 1998  
'never take life seriously. No one gets out alive anyway.'

Eliza wiped the snow away from his name, and pulled the ring from her finger. Placing it upon the grave she remembered that day.

_She wore a golden dress, and a white veil. Her best friend, Taylor, stood beside her, holding a bouquet of flowers.  
"Are you ready Eli? It's your big day!"  
"Yes. I'm ready."  
"Deep breaths."  
"Deep breaths."  
"And in we go."  
The bridal music came on as she walked through the huge double doors. Fred stood at the end of the aisle, wearing a dark blue suit and grinning from ear to ear. His best man, George of course, stood by him, holding the rings. Eliza stopped in the middle of the aisle, her dark green eyes gleaming and her raven black hair cascading down her shoulders, took a deep breath, then continued. When she reached Fred she turned to face him, the vicar standing in between them._

_"We are gathered here today to join together Eliza Queenie Evie Smith and Fred Gideon Weasley in holy  
matrimony. Who gives this women in marriage to this man?" Ron stepped forward.  
"Marriage was originated by God. Our thinking on the subject has its basis in the  
divine revelation we call the Bible.  
Marriage was the first institution given for the welfare of humanity. In the garden of  
Eden, before the tempter had touched the world, God saw that it was not good for  
man to be alone, so He made a helpmeet suitable for him and established marriage.  
Marriage was originated in divine wisdom and goodness. Marriage was designed by  
God not only to promote human happiness and holiness, but also for our growth as  
eternal spiritual beings. It was sanctioned and honored by the presence and power of  
Jesus at the marriage in Cana of Galilee, where He began working His miracles.  
Also, the Holy Spirit, speaking through Paul, selected the symbol of husband and  
wife to describe the union between Christ and His church.  
Such a relationship should not be entered into lightly, but reverently, and in the fear  
of God, after much consideration. If it is your intention to take each other as husband and wife, please unite your hands and step forward." Fred and Eliza both caught each other's eyes for a moment then stepped forward and joined hands. The vicar then went on to read from the bible. When he had finished he went on…_

_" After hearing the admonition of Scripture, do you, Fred Gideon Weasley, now take this Eliza Queenie Evie Smith , whose hand you hold, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you solemnly promise, before God and these witnesses, that you will love and honor her according to the instructions of  
God's Word, and that forsaking all others for her alone, you will be faithful to her so long as you both shall live?"_ _Fred glanced to the audience then answered;  
"I do."_  
_"Eliza Queenie Evie Smith, do you take Fred Gideon Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you solemnly promise, before God and these witnesses, that you will love and honor him according to the instructions of God's Word, and that forsaking all others for him alone, you will be faithful to him so long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"Please could I have the rings?" George walked over to the vicar and passed him the two golden circles.  
"Bless these Rings, O merciful Lord, that those who wear them, that give and receive them, may be ever faithful to one another, remain in your peace, and live and grow old together in your love, under their own vine and fig tree, and seeing their children's children. Amen." Fred continued when the vicar passed him the rings,  
"With this Ring I thee wed," Fred placed the ring upon Eliza's thumb, " and with my body I thee honor, he then placed it upon her index finger, "and with all my worldly goods I thee endow;" he then place it on her ring finger, "In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." Eliza then repeated those words and knelt to the ground with him.  
"Let us pray. O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Name and that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so shall they. Amen. You may now kiss the bride." Fred gathered Eliza up in his arms and connected his lips with hers._

Eliza shook herself out of the memories. A single tear dropped from her eye, the first tear to fall since he had died. He had promised, promised he would never leave her. And he had broken it, the first promise he made that had kept her hoping, believing, that everything would be alright, and that that they would survive.  
"Mummy?" The little girl beside her pulled her arm, "Mummy? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Aila, just fine." Eliza turned away from the young child and closed her eyes. Aila had inherited Fred's eyes, and Eliza's hair. She had tanned skin, a huge mass of freckles, and every time Eliza looked at her she was immediately reminded of Fred, her first, and her last, true love. She remembered the day she had first met him, at Kings Cross Station.

"_FRED GIDEON WEASLEY! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
"COMING MUM!" Eliza glanced over to the family. They all had red hair, and freckles. The trolley they were carrying had four trunks, and balanced on them, a tawny owl and a small rat. Eliza walked up too the middle aged woman who seemed to be leading them and said,  
"Excuse me miss?"  
"AND GINNY STAY AWAY FROM THE- Ohh, sorry, yes dear?"  
"I was wondering if you knew the way to Platform 9 and ¾?"  
"Is it your first time at Hogwarts dear?"  
"Yes miss. Do you know the-?"  
"Oh yes, yes. Just through that barrier." She pointed at the wall between Platform 9 and platform 10.  
"Thank you very much miss."  
"That's alright dear." The kindly woman replied, looking at Eliza in confusion. Eliza took one last look at the muggle world, then ran through the bricks._

_Eliza sat in her compartment, waiting for her best friend, Taylor Goulding. They had been friends since pre-school, and only now had Eliza found out that the rest of Taylors family were magical. Eliza, however, came from an half blood family, although she hadn't known her father was a wizard until she got her Hogwarts letter. He had wanted to hide it, embarrassed of the fact that he was magical. Suddenly, one of the ginger haired boys from the platform poked his head in.  
"Excuse me miss, can I sit here." He mocked.  
"Sure." The boy jumped back in fake surprise,  
"I wasn't serious! I was just mocking you!"  
"I know. But my mother taught me to be polite to people, even if they're being rude to you."__  
"My mother taught me to be polite to people, even If they're rude to me," the boy copied, in a simpering, wimpy voice.  
"Stop it. It's not funny. And I DON'T speak like that!"  
"Sorry. You do."  
"NO I DON'T! Why are you being so mean? You don't even know my name!"  
"Okay then, what's your name?"  
"Eliza Smith. What is yours?"  
"Eliza Smith. What is yours?" he repeated again, in the same voice, "And, Fred Weasley."  
"Well 'Fred Weasley' SHUT UP!" Fred was silent for a minute, as if no one had ever told him to shut up in his life. Without warning there was a knock on the door.  
"Elii?" a girl with dark brown hair and eyes questioned.  
"Tay!" Eliza ran up to the girl and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in so long!"  
"Oh yes, a week, too long, too long." Taylor laughed. Fred coughed. "Who's this?"  
"Oh, just this random guy. He's really mean."  
"Fred Weasley. Jolly good to meet you. By the way, you have this horrible, brown stuff in your hair Wait! No… that is your hair."  
"You were right Elii," Taylor said glaring at him, "He is mean." Then they both stalked out of the compartment in a huff._

Another tear fell from Eliza's eye, but this time not one of sadness, but of the good memories she had. Like the first time they had both planned a prank on the same day. Or their first Christmas together. And the first time he said he loved her.

_The Christmas tree stood in all its glory in the middle of the great hall. Twinkly fairy lights glimmered, reflected in the ice sculptures. It was Eliza's seventh year, and Fred's last. But that was in no way the most brilliant part of the great hall. In Eliza's opinion it was Fred, his handsome face shining with laughter, his chocolate brown eyes swimming with unshed tears of joy. As Eliza walked in he jumped up, and ran towards her:  
"ELII! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"  
"What?" Fred bent down and whispered in her ear,  
"I love you…"  
_

So many joyful times, but they were all taken away by evil. It was no one's fault, no one's fault but his. Lord Voldemort. Death, death was not good enough for that kind of evil. The kind of evil that took away lives, and loves, without pausing to think for a second. The kind that pulled apart families, destroyed great land marks and laws. The ones that didn't care about the people they hurt, just the final hurdle, there gain.  
"Mummy? Mummy? You're scaring me. You're eyes have gone funny." The girl's voice drifted through to Eliza.  
"I'm fine. I'll be fine…"  
At least she had her.


End file.
